The Cake Maker
by Feathers Kiss
Summary: Bella,haunted by her past runs her own bakery.What happens when said past walks back into her life and into her shop with a special order sure to mix everything up?Will the batter hit the fan or will everything smooth over like icing on a cake?AH ExB T4n


**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things such as character's ect.. are all creations of Stephenie Meyer and there for makes her the owner. No copyright infringement intended and that goes for anything written in this story as well. The plot and writing are of my own work and idea's, if you find any of it similar to other stories it is only because it is bound to happen on a site like this. Thank you**

_**Hello everyone and welcome to my new story!! I don't want to bore you with a long author's note, but I will say that I hope you all enjoy the story! Now are you ready to dig in?....**_

**edited by: Goldsparkler**

**~*~**

**Chapter 1:**

**Cake**

"No!"

I screamed out into the still dark bedroom as I shot bolt upright in my bed after having yet another one of those dreams. With a shaky hand I brushed my sweaty bangs from my forehead taking in deep breaths to try and keep my crying at bay. The dreams were always the same and always became more frequent around this time of year no matter how many years since it happened. I was told it would get easier to deal with in time, but it wasn't any easier even after almost five years.

Five years that I've dreamed about my little angel that I never got to hold, or even see in the flesh for that matter, and if it wasn't for that kind nurse I would have never gotten to see what she looked liked at all. My Daughter.

I was 16 ½ when I got pregnant with her and gave birth shortly after I turned 17, but all that didn't matter in the end because I was too young to keep her and no matter how much I pleaded with my parents, they still held all the power over my life. It was one of the only times they had agreed on anything since the time they got divorced when I was a baby and my mother moved me to Phoenix with her. I still resent them to this day for making me put her up for adoption because having a child at that age would have ruined my future. But I hadn't cared about that back then, all I wanted to do was hold her in my arms and watch her grow up before my eyes.

I found out afterward though that my father had understood what I wanted and would have helped me raise the baby in Forks with him, but my mother put her foot down on the matter and there was no getting around that, so my father gave in. That is why I went to live with him in Forks soon after I gave birth to my daughter because at least I could still look at him, my mother on the other hand, I couldn't. The only reason why I resented him still now was because he had always been a coward when it came to standing up to my mother, even when she took off with me when they divorced.

For him, whilst he had lost the chance to watch me grow up with each passing day and be there for all the important moments of a child's life, he at least got to see me during the summers and I had talked to him on the phone once a week on top of that so it wasn't like he was completely out of my life forever. For me however, my daughter, I didn't even know her name or anything else about her for that matter. I would never see her grow up, never mark her milestones.

It was a private adoption handled by some lawyer my mother hired and she had asked that neither her nor my father were to be given details with regard to it that way it kept it so I would never be able to go back and find her in the future. I wasn't even given the lawyer's name and I only had met him just that once when I had to sign some paperwork giving away my rights to my child. To be honest that whole encounter is blurry to me because I was in such hysterics at the time it happened that I had to be sedated to calm me down.

By the time I came to, my daughter had been handed over to her new parents and was no longer even in the hospital. That was when the kind nurse came in and secretly gave me one of my most treasured gifts, a single baby photo of my daughter. She had made a copy of the one taken when she was first born that was to be given to the new parents along with her birth certificate.

Had I given birth to her naturally, I would have at least been able to hear her cry for the first time and so I would have had something to hold onto in my memories of her. Sadly though, I had been put under for a c-section due to complications regarding my small body frame and because of that I had missed the only gift I could have been granted in motherhood. I am so grateful to that nurse for giving me that photo and for telling me that I had given birth to a baby girl, a fact that was also kept from me at the time so I wouldn't grow attached to the baby even more by naming it or anything else they thought would make it harder for me to let go.

A single tear fell silently down my cheek as I fiddled with the locket around my neck that held my only photo of my little girl in it. I didn't even need to open it to know every detail of her tiny features with her chubby rose colored cheeks, her full pouted lips, her chocolate colored eyes so like mine and a full head of bro....

_No, Bella don't go there! _My mind screamed at me, but it was to late because all I could see now in my mind was a pair of sparkling emerald eyes looking back at me.

"HUH" I groaned throwing myself back onto my pillows and looking at my bedside clock to see what time it was.

"Great, 5:45 in the morning." I growled in annoyance to no one but me "Might as well get a start on my day." I grudgingly got out of bed and went to take a long hot shower to release the tension I had built up with my thoughts upon awakening.

When I got out I decided to go downstairs to my cake shop and work on the sketch of my idea for this year's birthday cake. I had decided when the time came for her first birthday to take place that I would bake a cake to celebrate the life I gave to the world even though she would never get the chance to see it. It had become a type of tradition with for my father and me to acknowledge the life that we weren't allowed to share in and to be able to take note of the fact that yes, I had a daughter somewhere out there. My mother on the other hand liked to pretend that none of it ever happened to begin with and wasn't at all happy about this annual thing, giving me all the more reason to never stop doing it.

She told me once when she found out about what I was doing that I needed to forget about it and move on with my life. She also said that it was a silly childish thing to do and that I needed to grow up because that child was never meant to happen so therefore shouldn't be remembered. I hated her for her harsh words, but as time went by I realized that deep down it was her way of dealing with the guilt and the weight of her decision eating away at her.

I sighed as I shook my head from those dark thoughts and got up to take a breather from sketching long enough to get some food in my system. It was the drive to make each birthday cake for her bigger and better that I went into pastry school and opened my own cake shop here in Seattle after I graduated so that I could at least see the joy on other children's faces when they saw what I created for them. I also do cakes for all different occasions and it was for that reason that I came to meet my best friend Alice.

She is a party planner and was looking for a new bake shop to work with when she first started out herself and came across a flier of my grand opening when it had blown off the pole and hit her in the face. She came in that very day waving the flier in my face saying _"You and me are going to be the best of friends, I know it"_ and the rest as they say is history.

Alice and I decided that it would be best for both of us to combine our companies by having her work right out of the cake shop in her own section that way we could both would make profit off of the parties she planned or the helpless people who came to order a cake from me who were clearly lost on what they were doing and I would send them her way.

That was almost three years ago now and things were still going strong. I smiled to myself with that thought and flipped the rest of the light switches on in the kitchen so that I could make sure everything was in order before the rest of my workers came in to start their shifts. Just as I was done with my mental checklist I heard Alice's tinkling voice calling out my name from the front of the shop.

"Coming Alice" I called back as I made my way through the swing door to find her almost tipping over with shopping bags.

"What in the world is all this for?" I asked wide eyes as I took some of the bags from her and started walking over to where her office was to the side of the main shop floor.

"I couldn't decided what I liked the most so I bought a little bit of everything out of each party theme." She shrugged like it was no big deal.

"But Alice this stuff looks like it's for a little girl's birthday party and you never said anything about baking a cake for it when we went over this week's to do list." I said as I scanned through some of the items in the bag varying from Barbie, to Disney Princess and more.

"I am aware of that. I hope that's not a problem." Alice asked sighing as she plopped down into her desk chair.

"No, it's not a problem, but who is all this for anyway? It's not like you to take on someone last minute like this." I inquired taking the seat opposite hers.

"Well remember that cousin I told you about, the one who adopted a little girl two years ago," She paused waiting for my acknowledgment, but my mouth had gone dry and my heart rate picked up. It always happened whenever I heard about an adopted child, especially when it was a little girl involved. A part of me always wondered if it was my daughter they were speaking of even though half of them didn't meet the right age for it to be her, I still couldn't help that thought from passing through my mind, besides Charlie told me that he had found out that the people who adopted her lived nowhere near here. How he had found that out was beyond me, but that's as far as he got with his search.

"Bella?"

"Whoa, oh yeah, yeah, sorry." I blushed at having been caught zoning out like that in front of Alice. She was the only friend I ever told about my daughter and it just so happened to be when she was talking about this cousin of hers when she found out that they were going to adopt and I had started crying without realizing it at the time.

"You okay?" She asked looking me over carefully before she went on with my nod of yes.

"Well anyway, it's the first time that we all get to celebrate her birthday together because they were living in Alaska up until last weekend. My cousin was more than happy to take the transfer down here when they offered it so that they would finally get to be near family and friends."

"That's nice" I smiled through the twinge in my heart.

"When is the party?" I asked trying to get my mind back in order by thinking about work.

"Ummmm.....sometime soon I think?" The scrunched up look on her when she didn't know something for once made me burst out laughing, making me glad to have some type of uplifting release to my wayward thoughts.

"Stop laughing!" Alice demanded with a huff giving me a death glare, but it only caused me to laugh more.

"Thh...the....alll....knowing...Alice does......doesn't know.....something....she...she should!" I stuttered out through breaths of laughter.

"Shut it you!" she hissed throwing a party hat at my head from one of the many bags beside her.

"Sorry" I squeaked out as my laughter died down.

"As you should be." She scolded before cracking a grin of her own and letting out her own giggle.

"Now enough of this we have work to do! Chop! Chop! To the cake shop!!" Alice sang clapping her hands together and ushering me out of her office at the same time.

"You just want that double chocolate cake for breakfast, little pixie, don't try to deny it." I teased her while giving her a knowing smirk.

"As Marie Antoinette once said 'Let the pixie eat cake!"

"Only you Alice, only you" I giggled rolling my eyes at her wacky dramatics.

"There can be only one!" She chimed with a bright grin.

"Thank goodness for that." I muttered under my breath behind her.

"I heard that!" She yelled from within the freezer before I heard a yelp that was accompanied by a loud crash. "I didn't do it! It attacked me, I swear!!" Alice tried to deny, though she was covered head to toe in the double chocolate cake when I walked into where she was to see what trouble she had gotten herself into now.

"Surrrrre, Alice." I agreed sarcastically. "How many times do I have to tell you to use the step stool or come and get me when you can't reach something instead of doing it yourself and giving me more work to do when this happens?" I reprimanded crossing my arms over my chest, quirking up an eyebrow at her.

"It tastes delicious, though." She replied purposely not answering what I had just asked her, licking her fingers clean as she did so.

I rolled my eyes at her antics and turned to grab the cleaning supplies from the side of the sinks next to the freezer door. "Here clean this up and feel free to eat as much of it as you want in the process." I ordered with a smirk, setting down the things she would need to clean up the smashed pieces of cake off the floor and surrounding areas. Her face fell and I knew what she was going to try to pull next on me, her puppy dog pout, but I turned my back on her before she could put it to use.

"Hey, no fair!" She whined trying to get me to look at her.

"Sorry, Tinkerbell not this time." I chimed, winking at her over my shoulder before stepping out of the freezer.

"Oh and one more thing!" I called out, popping my head back into the freezer room one last time, "You owe me fifty bucks for that." I told her pointing to the chunks of chocolate cake she was picking up and letting out a laugh at the heated look on her face. But my laughter was cut short when I saw the evil smile spread across her chocolate smeared cheeks.

"Alice, no! Alic...." I started to shout in panic, but it was no use as a glob of frosting and cake collided with my face. Great just what I needed today, a bigger mess to clean and a angry pixie on my case on top of it. This was going to a long day.

~*~

_**Now you all know what time it is, REVIEW TIME!!! And since this is a new story it will need lots of love to make it grow so please take a moment to tell me what you think! Show the love! To my old readers and to my new ones who are just joining me for the first time ( if you liked this story so far, go check out my other ones!) THANK YOU all so very much for taking the time to try the first slice of "The Cake Maker"! I hope you all are deliciously satisfied now! lol**_

_**Luv to all,**_

_**always,**_

_**Feathers Kiss**_


End file.
